bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Trying Game
The Trying Game is the 11th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Kevin *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Felt Friends *Pigs *Baby Bear *Spider *Spider's Dad *Ladybug *Mosquito *Caterpillar *Butterfly *Dragonfly *Bird *Worm *Tadpole *Frog *Grasshopper *Newt *Fish Summary Steve and Blue try out new things. Recap Steve invites the viewers inside the house to try their best in the hopes of learning something, or getting even better at something we already know how to do. With Blue's encouragement, Steve takes up juggling, he starts with one ball, then two and three. We help Tickety to tell what time it is by associating times with familiar objects and rituals. In Storybook Forest, we find Baby Bear. We also help young animals find their parents, noting that some animals change forms as they grow up. Blue learns to ride a bike. Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time Steve and Blue go to Storybook Land. **The first time was in Blue's Story Time. *The felt frame has felt friends trying jumprope. *This is the first episode where Steve and Blue skidoo outside. *This was the second time a clue was found when Steve skidooed in something, **The first being Blue's Favorite Song. **It is the only time the second clue is found in a skidoo location. Usually it's the third clue found. *Blue does something similar to riding something in What's New, Blue?, but instead of riding a bike, she tries to ride roller skates. *Steve dances like Elvis at the beginning of the Mailtime song. *A basket is kind of like the second clue of the Season 5 premiere episode Can You Help?. *A letter is small like the episode Pretend Time. * In the US Version, Mailbox and Tickety Tock did not appear during the theme song. * In the UK Version, Mailbox and Tickety Tock appeared during the theme song. ** Same with A Snowy Day. *When Steve says "The Mail's here!!", he uses his voice pitch from Snack Time in his voice from the earlier episode Pretend Time. *When Steve says "Yes! Yes!" after getting rid of the Pawprint, his voice was taken from the episode Blue's Favorite Song, but it's low pitched. *This is the third episode where two clues are found outside with only one clue found inside. *This is the first time where both of the last two clues are found outside. Gallery The Trying Game_001.jpg The Trying Game_002.jpg 1159188325_f.jpg|From the Portugal Dub. The Trying Game_003.jpg 1158954659_f.jpg The Trying Game_004.jpg trying game uk thumbnail.jpg blue3.jpg The Trying Game_005.jpg The Trying Game_006.jpg The Trying Game_007.jpg|Horn Horn.PNG The Trying Game_008.jpg The Trying Game_009.jpg The Trying Game_010.jpg The Trying Game_011.jpg blues-clues-series-1-episode-10.jpg The Trying Game_012.jpg The Trying Game_013.jpg The Trying Game_014.jpg The Trying Game_015.jpg MAIL!!_33.jpg The Trying Game_016.jpg The Trying Game_017.jpg The Trying Game_018.jpg The Trying Game_019.jpg|Basket The Trying Game_020.jpg The Trying Game_021.jpg The Trying Game_022.jpg The Trying Game_023.jpg The Trying Game_024.jpg The Trying Game_025.jpg The Trying Game_026.jpg The Trying Game_027.jpg The Trying Game_028.jpg The Trying Game_029.jpg The Trying Game_030.jpg The Trying Game_031.jpg The Trying Game_032.jpg The Trying Game_033.jpg The Trying Game_034.jpg The Trying Game_035.jpg The Trying Game_036.jpg The Trying Game_037.jpg The Trying Game_038.jpg The Trying Game_039.jpg The Trying Game_040.jpg The Trying Game_041.jpg The Trying Game_042.jpg The Trying Game_043.jpg The Trying Game_044.jpg The Trying Game_045.jpg The Trying Game_046.jpg The Trying Game_047.jpg The Trying Game_048.jpg The Trying Game_050.jpg The Trying Game_051.jpg The Trying Game_052.jpg|Wheel The Trying Game_053.jpg The Trying Game_054.jpg|Put The Wheels In The Bakset and then honk the horn. The Trying Game_055.jpg The Trying Game_056.jpg|Does it look like Steve's doing the Night Fever Dance? The Trying Game_057.jpg The Trying Game_058.jpg The Trying Game_059.jpg The Trying Game_060.jpg Frogs.png Wheel.png Watch Episode https://dotsub.com/view/cba559f5-437d-40af-a71c-e5179fab57cc Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Mailtime Before 2nd Clue Category:Episodes focusing on Steve Category:2nd Clue Before Skidoo Segment Starts Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Mailbox